Bloodbusters: Book 1
by Queen of Bloodbending
Summary: "Did she ever say to you they are not real?". Merida asked. " No she never said that". I replied."She did'nt want to lie you. The truth is Punzei they'er real and they know you'er alive and they will stop at nothing to make sure you become one of them and not one of us". She said." And what are they?". I asked." Vampires, you can become one or you can hunt them it's your choice".
1. Chapter 1

This storey was inspired by Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter. If you haven't seen it I strongly suggest you do. It's awesome.

My Name is Rapunzel Rose. I was ten years old when my mother, Susan Rose disappeared one night in November. I never knew my father so I was sent to live with my older Cousin Flynn from my father's side. I left when I was eighteen because I was accepted into the art program at Berk University in New York.

I was expecting drinking, drugs and hangovers, you know normal collage stuff. I was not expecting fangs, vampire hunters and to learn the real reason my mother never came home that night.

When I was little I used to be afraid of monsters but I grew out of it when I was ten. I remember my mother telling me that nothing can hurt me as long as I'm brave and honest. But she never once said that monsters weren't real. Not ever.

It all started about a week before the eighth anniversary of my mother's disappearance. When I woke up that morning I had no idea that my world was about to change forever. Weather it was for the worse or the better I'm not sure. You'll just have to hear my storey and tell me what you think.

It all stared at eight o'clock on Monday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday morning and I was not ready to face the week. But like I do every day I pulled myself out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Well not really the kitchen you see I live in the dorms of the collage so I don't' have a job. The kitchen in really just a mini fridge and a microwave. I don't have a roommate, thank goodness.

My room is already too small for me but its home. My bed is in the corner although it's pretty hard to see it under all the pillows I have. My closet is placed next to the bed and has two Justin Bieaber poster stuck on the two doors (I am so a Biebliver). The bathroom is on the other side of the room. That just a shower sink and toilet in a separate room and finally my desk is located by the window and it's covered in my books and art supplies.

Once I ate (microwave porridge) I got dressed. I had to give a presentation in my English class to day so I put on my "confidence outfit" which was a my best pair of light blue skinny jeans and my favourite pink, long sleeved V- neck shirt that showed off my figure. I'm not one of those girls just so you know, I just like these cloths and they make me feel good.

Once I slid on my black flat and grabbed my backpack I was out the door.

Berk University is one of the best in the country. It has over a thousand students, most living on campus but with a small percentage living off campus. The school is best known for its sports and art programs. I've always loved art so as soon as I heard they were looking for art students I got straight to work on my painting and my essay. I worked on it for weeks until finally it was perfect. I got a letter back three days later saying they loved the painting and they were expecting to see me next year. I couldn't believe it. I'm so lucky. So let me tell you about the school. It has a swimming pool for all the students. The canteen is ok but I still like to go out to eat. There's this cafe a few blocks from school to be honest the food is terrible but the coffee is great. But the real reason I go there is to see Jack, the cute waiter who is also in my French class.

Jack is the cutest boy is school. He has white hair blue eyes and pale skins. He's a science student splicing in Biology. I'd give anything to talk to him and get to know him buy I'm too shy I guess. Besides why would he want to be with me? Although I have seen him looking at me for a second before looking away, but I'm probably just imaging that.

He's kind of a loner and the only people I see him hang out with are Merida and Hiccup. Hiccup in my math class he splices in mechanics and Merida is a sport student. They all live off campus, I here they share and apartment together. None of them are dating but apparently they grew up together. I don't know what it is but whenever I'm around them I feel really weird it's almost like some kind of force is pulling mw towards them, like I'm meant to be with them like in their group or something. But that can't happen I mean they don't even know me that well. I only know all this about them because my friend Astrid is friends with Hiccup.

TIME SKIP TO LUNCEH.

My presentation went well. I was thinking to myself as i took my tray and went over to sit with Astrid at our table next to the window.

It was then that it happened, that very moment that changed everything. That one action that changed my life. What was it you ask? I slipped and he caught me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, careful are you ok?" I recognised that voice anywhere. Jack?

"Oh...Um yes I'm fine thank you". I said as he helped me up.

When I turned around to face him I immediately got lost in his eyes. Those deep, ocean blue eyes that had me hooked since day one. For a few seconds we just stood there staring at each other. The expression on his face was unreadable but it looked like he felt what I felt. Complete.

"Hi I'm Jack". He said as he offered his hand for me to shake.

"I know I'm Rapunzel we're in the same French class". I said as I shook his hand. His touch was even more amazing then I ever imagined, even if it was a lot colder.

"Oh ...right you're that cute blond who sits next to Astrid right?" He asked turning red.

"That's me... Wait cute blond "I said just processing what he just said.

"Oh did I say that I mean...actually I meant what I said.". He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

So I wasn't imaging it when I saw him look at me I thought to myself. It was then I noticed his wrist. It had a tattoo, not that it surprised me. The tattoo was an exact copy of the cross on the locket my mother gave to me. Which I was wearing right there.

"Hay what does that cross mean I have one?".I said to him showing my locket.

As soon as he saw it the look of embarrassment despaired and was replaced with a look of worry.

"Where did you get this?". He asked.

"My mother gave it to me when I was a kid". I replied. What is he talking about?

"What did she tell you about it?" He asked. Seriously what's with these questions?

"She just said it would keep me safe and that I would understand when I was older". I answered. The moment was defiantly gone.

"And what was your mother's name". He asked now he seemed desperate.

"Her name was Susan, Susan Rose why do you care so much it's just a necklace; you know what give it back". I said as I held out my hand.

He placed the locket in my hand and closed my fingers around it. That felling was back it was even for amazing the second time

"Do me a favour be careful and don't trust anyone ". He whispered. His voice sending shivers down my spine.

"What only you?" I whispered. I don't know if it was sarcasms or not.

"Exactly just me and my friends". He said gesturing over to Merida and Hiccup who were looking over at us confused.

Merida had wild, curly red hair that was tied up, I' was guessing she had just come from a kind of practise. From back hear I could see she was wearing the school's sport uniform. Hiccup who was clearly the brains in their friendship was wearing a light brown shirt with grey skinny jeans. He was kind of cute but not as cute as Jack.

"Why?" Now I was really confused.

"Please just trust me". He said before going over to his friends and leaving me more confused than ever.

I shook it off and went over to Astrid.

"Hey girl what was that all about with Frost?" She asked as she poked her burger with her fork.

Astrid had blond hair that reached her waist and it was tired into a messy braid. She was wearing a mini skirt with black tights and a vest which let's just say didn't leave much to the imagination and high heel boots. She's not a slut if that's what you're thinking; Astrid is the kind of girl who knows when to say no she just like this kind of style. She's a medical student.

"I don't know really". I replied honestly

Astrid just shrugged and took bite out of her burger. We ate in silence for a while before she broke the silence.

"Hey do you wanna come with me and Pascal to a new club that's opened. It'll be fun". She said winking.

Pascal is our other friend he's an art student like me and a real party animal.

"I don't know". I started. I'm' not really a party person and she knows this.

"Come on, think of it as a reward for getting straight A's on your last report card". She suggested.

"Ok then what's the place called?" I asked. Come to think of it I could do with a night out.

"It's called the Tower. I hear it's off the hook". She said almost exploding with excitement.

"I'm in".

"Cool I'll text you the dets. I gotta go love you". She said before getting up and leaving.

"Love you too". I said but I don't think she heard.

Astrid and I have been best friends since we were born. She was there for me when my mom despaired.

When I finished (salad with sour cream) I looked over at Jack and his friends. He was pointing to his wrist and then in my direction. They all looked at me funny as if they knew something I didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

HI GUYS BEFORE I BEGIN I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO FREESIA LILY AND REDBLUES WHO WHERE THE FIRST TO REVIEW THIS STOREY I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS STOREY SO IT MEANS A LOT. THANK YOU GUYS KEEP READING I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU TWO AGAIN.

It was Friday night and I was ready to party. No not really, to be honest I was really worried. I'm not a party person. I can't believe I let Astrid talk me into this.

"Come on Punzei lighten up and have some fun". Pascal said to me as we waited for Astrid to come pick us up to go to the club.

Pascal has dark brown hair and tanned skin. Everyone says he's like my twin we both love art and music and we both detest Mondays. We met in middle school and ever since the three of us have been best friends.

"You know I hate this kind of thing. I mean think about it there will be boys and I am wearing a very short dress thanks to our BFF Astrid". I told him. I was wearing a bright pink, strapless cocktail dress.

"Shut up you look hot". He told me flashing his award winning smile.

I just laughed at him. Pascal always knows how to make a girl smile. Astrid and I wonder how he's still single.

HONK ,HONK

"Yo, yo bro and sis you ready to Party?". Astrid yelled from her car window. Astrid drives a dark blue ( almost black) SUV.

"Lets go my sister from another mister". Pascal cried as he jumped in the front.

"Come on girl lets party until we can't see". Astrid yelled over the music playing( Lady GaGa).

I just shrugged and climbed in the back. Here we go I said to myself.

TIME SKIP TO CLUB

We had been here for about two hours and I was losing it. No I'm not drunk the complete opposite really. I had already turned down three guys and one girl. I was ready to go home but I had lost the others and I can't drive ( never saw the point in it really I like to walk and the subway is fun, besides have you ever tried to drive around in New York. Trust me you will hang your self before you reach your destination. It's that bad).

I decide to step outside for some fresh air. Before I did I quickly wrote a note for Astrid and Pascal just encase they worried but seeing as both of them seemed pretty busy with there new friends ( hint, hint) I was too worried about them ,but you know just encase.

After pushing throw the ocean of people I eventually found the back door. It felt so good to be out side and not in that drunken cave known as "The Tower". The ally I was standing in was really giving me the creeps it had garbage bags pilled high against the walls and it stank of beer and smoke but seeing as I had lived in New York for over a year I wasn't that worried but still.

Suddenly I heard something from behind me. I turned around pepper spray in hand, well this is New York after all, but there was nothing there.

"Just a cat I bet". I said out loud to myself.

"Well, well look who it is". A voice from behind me said.

I turned around and saw Drake Black standing there with a can of beer in his hand . Drake Black, is the biggest pervert at the anniversary. He sleeps with different girl every night and he never calls back, that guy has half the female population of the anniversary worshiping the ground he walks on. Believe me I am not going to be the next. I don't even know what girls see in him sure he's attractive with his dark hair and his golden eyes ( contacts) but not what I'm looking for I like white hair and blue eyes. Sound familiar?.

"What do you want Drake?". I said spitting out his name.

"Just admiring the view". He said. You could practically smell the lust on his breath.

"Get away from me". I said as I began walking away.

"I don't think so cutie". He whispered in my ear.

That's what scared me because he was about five feet away from me and some how he had be pinned against a wall in two seconds.

"Lets have some fun". He whispered only he didn't sound human, he sound like an animal.

"No please, get away from me". I said only I was too scared to actually be loud enough for him to hear, not that it would have stopped him anyway.

"Lets go for a bight". Drake said as he stared into my eyes.

"The lady said get away. A voice said.

We both turned and saw two figures. One looked like they had big frizzy hair and the other looked male.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. You ready Frost?". One of them said. They were a girl and had a Scottish accent, Merida?.

"Lets do this". The other said.

I'd know that voice anywhere. Jack?

Suddenly Drake realised me and ran towards them at a speed almost impossible for any human being.

"Frost grab her and get out of here I got this one". Merida cried before punching Drake right in the mouth.

"Hey wait". I argued before Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the ally.

"We really need to stop meeting like this". Jack said as he banged the side of a white fan before the door opened.

He pushed me in and I saw Hiccup was in the drivers seat he was smiling like this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hi nice to meet you". He said.

I turned around and saw Jack had run back to Drake and Merida. Jack punched Drake and kicked him in the shin causing him to collapse. When he looked up at them. I almost throw up. His face was no where near human, his eyes where blood red and his teeth were pointy and looked like the could rip them to pieces. Which to be honest I think he wanted to do. Merida kicked him and sprinkled some liquid on him which caused him to cry out in pain. Jack punched him in the face again and they both ran back to the van. Jack jumped in the front and ,Merida got in the back with me.

"Drive Hiccup drive he'll start heeling soon and we don't have any weapons". Merida said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I did say we should have brought more then just water but did anyone listen". Hiccup said before Jack cut him off.

"Just drive man". He yelled.

"What the hell is going on why did you just beat Drake up and why did he look like that?". I asked.

" This your mother right?". Merida asked as she pushed a photo of my mother in my face. She looked about twenty and she was standing with three other people, two men and another woman. She looked really happy.

"Yes". I said taking it from her and looking into my mother eyes.

" She disappeared right do you know why?". She asked. Her voice was sincere like she really cared.

"No, who are you?". I asked as I looked at them all.

Everyone just signed and looked at me ( except Hiccup who was driving).

"We aren't just collage student our parents where Vampire hunter and so are we. Your mother was one too which means it's in you blood". Merida explained.

"What are you saying?". I asked in a whisper.

"Rapunzel Rose you are no ordinary girl you are a vampire hunter". Jack said looking directly at me.

"And we only have week to teach you everything you need to know"£. Hiccup added.

"Why a week?". I asked.

"Because my friend you have about half the American vampire population after you and they will stop at nothing ro make sure you become one of them". Merida said.

For a while the van was silent until I completely lost it.

"WHAT?". I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT". I screamed.

"Well she's taking it better then I thought she would". Hiccup said as he turned the corner and headed towards what looked like an apartment building.

"Ok wait where are you taking me and what do you mean vampire hunter wait is Drake a vampire Did you just kill him was that holy water you used on him?". I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you blondi?". Jack laughed.

"Just answer them". I yelled. I'm really losing it now. This can not be happening this is a dream it has to be. I guess they knew what I was think because of the next thing said.

"This is not a dream this is real and to answer your first question you coming to our place .Hiccup called you very drunk friends and explained everything. Well kind of". Merida explained.

"What do you mean kind of?". I asked.

"They think that your going back home to help your cousin out with some family problem". Jack added as he got out the van.

The next thing I knew he was opening the door and he held out his hand for me take.

"What a gentlemen". Merida said as she grabbed his hand before I could. Jack just rolled his eyes and held his hand out for me again.

"Thanks". I said. It was the calmest I hade been since I left the club.

"Any time". He said as he looked into my eyes. Once again I could tell we were feeling the same thing we felt in the canteen the other day: complete.

The moment was ruined by the sound of Hiccup locking the van.

"Come on you two lets get in we have a lot to explain to out new team mate". He said as he followed Merida in.

As I began to follow him I suddenly felt a familiar sensation flow throw my body. I looked to see that Jack had grabbed my hand.

"Listen I understand that this is really big and you have no idea what's going on. But this is real and I really need you to trust us". Jack whispered in my ear. I could feel the hair on my neck stand up.

"What is THIS?". I asked, emphasis on "This".

"We will explain everything soon but before we do I just want you to know that no matter what happens I would do anything to keep you away from harm and that is a promise". He whispered before kissing my cheek.

"Why did you do that?". I asked quietly Placing my hand on the spot he kissed.

"Just something I've really wanted to do for a long time now". He said before leading me into the building, still holding my hand.

Maybe going to that club wasn't such a bad idea.


	6. Chapter 6

HI GUYS. I AM REALLY SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, ONCE AGIAN I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO REDBLUES, FREESAL LILY AND ELSA FROST. YOU GUYS ROCK.

Jack led me into the building. On the inside it looked terrible, the floor where covered in dust and dirt, the walls had graffiti (some words I was told never to use sp don't ask) and the paint work was a mess.

"I know it's not exactly The White House but it's all we can afford with our jobs". Hiccup explained as we climbed up the creaky, uncarpeted stairs case.

"And what are your jobs, does vampire hunting really pay the bills". I asked.

"Actually it's more of a community service kind of thing. Except for us I guess seeing as we were raised this way. But to answer your first question I work at the book store down the road, Duncan's books. Jack works as a waiter in the cafe but I'm sure you already knew that". Merida explained, this caused me to blush and look away.

"And Hiccup works as a zoo assistant he works with the reptiles". Jack continued.

"Anyway don't worry you are perfectly safe with us". Hiccup assured me as he unlooked the door to their apartment (220).

"Right nothing bad ever happens around here..."Merida said before she was cut off by the sound of a car alarm and glass breaking.

"Ok let's get in fast". Jack said suddenly and pushed me in.

Their apartment was actually really nice. In the living room there was a medium size T.V, a large black sofa with book case full of what I assumed were their school books and some tables which was pilled high with DVDs and magazines. The kitchen was cute it was pretty simple and the sink was pilled huge with dishes. Then to the left I could see two doors that I guessed where their bed rooms.

"So what do you think of the place?" Jack asked. I turned around and I saw he was standing right behind me holding a glass of water.

"It's nice and thanks". I said taking the glass from him suddenly relishing just how thirsty I really was.

"Ok so we should really get down to business we have a long night ahead of us". Hiccup said as he gestured towards the sofa for me to sit.

I say down and they sat on the table in front of me. For a while we just sat in silence. I guess they wanted me to digest all of this, a part of me wanted to run and never look back but another part of me wanted to know what was going on. I mean they had a picture of my mother and I know I wasn't imaging that thing that happened to Drake and to be honest I was hoping this would explain why I felt like I belonged with them like I mentioned earlier. I needed some answer and I had a feeling they could give them to me, that is if they ever start talking.

"So is one of you going to tell me what the hell is going on or can I go home?" I asked.

"Ok let's start from the beginning with what your already know. We are vampire hunters and we have been for the last two years but we have trained since we were ten such is tradition". Jack started with.

"Mine and Jack's father worked in a team with yours and Merida's mother. They were best friends and they had planned for us to grow up together the four of use but clearly that didn't happen". Hiccup continued as he gestured towards me.

"We did actually grow up together until we were two that was when you and your mother moved to different part of the country, none of our parents heard from her again". Merida said as she got up and took a picture off the table and gave it to me. It was the same picture she showed me in the van. My mother with her arms around two men and another mother. She looked so happy and I could see that she was wearing my locket.

"Why did she leave?" I asked I never knew we even lived anywhere else (I grew up in a small town a few miles from the city).

"We don't know all we knew was that she had daughter and we would have to find her one day and we did that day in the canteen". Jack said as he dangled my locket in front of me.

"How did you get that I left it in my room?" I yelled as I snatched it from him.

"We know how to pick locks you figure out the rest". Merida said proudly. I just rolled my eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I put the locket back on.

"That cross on your nceklass is the symbol of the hunter we all have one to". Jack said as he showed his tattoo. I looked and saw that Hiccup had one on his wrist too and Merida had another locket like mine.

"When Jack told us that you got that from your mother and that her name was Susan Rose we knew that you were the one we were looking for and we had to talk to you so we could train you". Merida said.

"Um about that what makes you think I want this and what was that about half the vampire population coming after me?" I asked as I stood up.

"Calm down listen there aren't many hunters left and the vampires want to keep it that way. Somehow they found out about you and your mom and like I said before we only have a week to train you". Hiccup said.

"Wait why a week what's happening a week from today?".I asked.

"Ok here's the thing in one week the blood moon occurs and when that happens which is about every twenty years the vampire's become stronger and more deadly." Jack explained.

"It's very hard to kill them at this time but not impossible and the good news is the effect only lasts the night even though the blood moon is around for a few days". Merida continued.

"Their plan is to kill us that very night so that means they'll have four less hunters to worry about." Hiccup said.

"Why just the four of us?" I asked. I have to say I was beginning to believe them.

"We are the only hunters in New York City and you see hunters are only allowed to hunt in their home town or city. That means that when the four of us go they will take over the city". Merida said.

"This could lead to them taking over the whole country". Said Jack.

"And after that what's going to stop taking the rest of the world?". Hiccup concluded.


	7. Chapter 7

I was silently for a few minutes so I could let this all sink in. Blood moon I thought that was a werewolf thing not vampires and how can they be the only hunters in the city you would think with a place this big there would be more right?.

"Wait, wait a second why would they wait a week if they want you dead so much why not do it now?". I asked.

"Well you see when the moon is normal they're actually easy to kill but then again we could just be that good at this". Merida joked before receiving death glares from the boys.

"Any way because the moon only comes around every twenty years and it only gives them an energy boost fro the first night the vampire council likes to make a list of hunters who have been a real pain. Like we have for the past year and a half and know because of your heritage you will now be on that list". Hiccup explained.

"So what a vampire most wanted list?". I asked.

"Exactly and when that night comes every vampire who lives in the same town or city as a hunter on that list will hunt them down like a meat lover at a vegan convention". Merida joked.

"At this time the hunters become the hunted". Jack said in a serious tone.

"Our parents survived two blood moons , in the hunter community that's quite an achievement". Hiccup.

"Whoa, whoa hang on why don't you just stay indoors I mean vampires can't come in unless you invite them right?". I asked . The next thing I knew the three of them wren busting out laughing.

"Oh man you read too much Blondie ". Merida said as she whipped a tear from her eye.

"If it was that easy do you think we would be this worried about training you". Hiccup said still laughing.

"Ok lets be serious here Rapunzel if you don't let us train you then you could get hurt remember I said was not going to let that happen". Jack said in a quite voice.

That was it I couldn't handle this any more I stood up and ran into one of the bedrooms, slammed the door and fell to the floor crying my eyes out.

I don't know how long I was crying for but when I finally stopped. I stood up and looked around at the room, it was Merida's.

I looked and saw she had a single bed pushed against the window which just looked out on to a plain brick wall. Her desk was covered in text books and papers. The only other thing in the room was a closet. The cutest thing about her room was that one whole wall was covered with photos of her and the boys at different ages. They looked really happy, I felt like an intruder before I remembered they were the ones who brought me here.

I heard voices in the other room, I pressed my ear against the door and listened.

"What are we going to do? man I wish aunt Elli was here she would know what to do". Someone said , it was Hiccup.

"Guys we need to be patient with her this is new I mean you guys remember how we all felt when our parents told us and we were ten". Merida said. I could hear her putting something in the oven or microwave and pressing buttons.

"Hic I get what your saying ok we don't have time to be patient with her but we need to remember that until a few hours ago she thought vampires were only fiction". Jack said. Wow he was defending me . I think he was anyway.

"Jack your only saying that because you like her". Hiccup said in a taunting tone. I guess he thought I couldn't hear him.

"I do not". Jack said.

"Come on Frost we all know you have been head over heel s for the girl since the first day of school. Remember you came home that day fell on to the couch and practically screamed for the world to here" I'm in love ". Merida said as she seemed to take what ever she was heating out of the oven or microwave.

"Ok, Ok look I admitted to you guys ages ago that I liked her .Now can we please focus on the task at hand and think about how we are going to get her to let us train her". Jack said.

"Relax boys this is wren its useful to have a girl around I'll talk to her". Merida said as he came to the door. I quickly bolted to the bed and tried to act like I didn't hear anything.

"Hi". She said as she came into the room holding a plate full of pizza. It was then I realised how hungry I was.

"Hi". Was all I could manage.

"This is for you". She said as she passed me the plate.

"Thanks, so this is real then?". I said , might as well make the first move right?.

"Yep and we really don't want you to get hurt and we promised that we would find you an any way we're family".

"I don't even know you people that well". I said standing up.

"I'm messy and so is Jack. Hiccup is the clean one. I do all the cooking but most of the time we just order take out. My father died when I was five and Jack and Hiccup's dads died in a car accident when we were thirteen after that my mother whose name is Eleanor by the way adopted the both of them right then and there. None of us have left the city in our lives we don't really have any other friends except for each other but then again Hiccup is friends with Astrid. I'm scared of bears, Hiccup is scared of water and Jack is scared of clowns and has been he was six.".

"Ok you can stop now I know you now". I said with a giggle.

"See listen this is your destiny and no matter how hard you try or how fats you run you can't escape it, your on of use and it's time to excepted it before it's too late". Merida said as she put her hand on my shopuldert.

"In that case I have only one thing to say". I said in serious tone that caused a concerned look on her face.

"And that is?". She asked , she was worried good.

"Where do we start? because I'm in lets find my destiny?" I said as I took a bite out of the pizza.


End file.
